Wollaton Hall Industrial Museum
The Wollaton Hall Industrial Museum is located in the Stable block of Wollaton Hall a Stately home in Nottingham, England, that is owned by Nottingham council for the people of Nottingham. The Hall sits in a large Deer Park on small hill overlooking the estate. Industrial Museum The Courtyard range of the Hall contains the City of Nottingham's Industrial Museum, with a display of Textile, Transport and Technology from Nottingham's past, including the Basford Beam Engine, a fully operational analogue telephone network, a display of cycles, motor cycles and motor cars linked to the city and examples of significant lace making machinery - which put Nottingham on the textile map. The Steam Engine House has a fully operational Steaming Day run by the Nottingham Arkwright Society on the last Sunday of every month.Arkwright society web site The Industrial Museum is accessed through the Courtyard Stables shop and via the Wollaton Visitor Centre. ;Vintage Tractor Collection The Museum has a collection of vintage tractors. *Field Marshall Series II Tractor built in the 1940s. Operational and used regularly for Steam Up events, painted green. *Standard Fordson Tractor. Operational and used regularly for Steam Up events, painted green. *'Little Grey Fergi' TE20D Tractor MWK 832 . Operational and used regularly for Steam up events, painted Ferguson grey. *Fordson Major Tractor built in the 1950s. Operational and used regularly for Steam Up events. *Little Grey Fergi Tractor SAL 67. Undergoing restoration in the workshop. ;Fowler Ploughing Engines The museum has two 1929 John Fowler & Co. Ploughing Engines which where the last pair to be built by Fowler and they also have a canopy on them which is very unusual for a ploughing engine. One (VO 8987) Fowler no. 17756 is operational and is used regularly on steaming days, the other (VO 8988) Fowler no. 17757 is not operational and is awaiting a major overhaul which will include the fitting of a new boiler. ;Portable Engines The museum has two Portable Engines on site. One was built in 1886 by Marshall, Sons & Co. and is in working order, the other has built by Crosskill of Beverly, Yorkshire is the only known example.The Traction Engine Register, page 29, 2008 edition This unique item is currently disguised as "Trevor the Traction Engine"". ;Other items As well as the tractors and traction engines the museum has a Living van, a Saw Bench, a Marshall Threshing Drum No. 29505 that operates in the summer months either by the Field Marshall Tractor, Standard Fordson Tractor or Fowler no. 17756 (VO 8987). The museum is also home to 2 ploughs originally used with ploughing engines like the pair in the museums and a collection of barn engine which are used during steam up events. Closure There have been reports that Nottingham council want to shut the museum down to save costs. But a lot of the exhibits are maintained and have been restored by the volunteers of the Arkwright society. (as of mid 2009) Images See also * Museums list * Private collections * Shows and Meets References / sources External links * *Nottingham City Council Site *Photographs of Wollaton Hall from Nottingham21 Category:Industrial museums in England Category:Steam museums in the United Kingdom Category:Wollaton Hall Industrial Museum Category:Museums in Nottinghamshire Category:Museums in Nottingham